parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Viking King on Broadway
Brermeerkat's movie-spoof of Disney Broadway 1998 show "The Lion King on Broadway". A parody of the late 1997/1998 Disney musical based on the film, The Lion King Cast * Baby Simba - Baby Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Young Simba - Fergus (Shrek the Third) * Adult Simba - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Young Nala - Felica (Shrek the Third) * Nala - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Timon - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) * Pumbaa - Fishlegs (How to Train Your Dragon) * Mufasa - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sarabi - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Scar - Jafar (Aladdin) * Shenzi - Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Banzai - Savage (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Ed - Dagger (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * The Hyenas - Alvin Dagger and Drago's Army (Dragons: Rider of Berk and How to Train Your Dragon 2), Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) and Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) * Rafiki - Olaf (Frozen) * Zazu - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sarafina - Princess Fiona Human (Shrek) Movie Used *The Lion King on Broadway (1997/1998) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 4 - The Viking Hunt * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to Be King * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 10 - Elsa Mourns * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of King Alvin * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 19 - Hiccup Confronts Alvin * The Viking King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Trivia Movies/TV Shows * How to train your Dragon * The Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon * Dragons: Gift of The Night Furry * Dragons: Riders of Berk * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third * Shrek Forever After * Rise of The Guardians * Wreck-it Ralph * Sleeping Beauty * Fantasia * Frozen Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway